Maybe They Were Kidnapped
by marbot457
Summary: Rose and Lethe are orphans and they are sisters, although not by blood. They are bullied and abused every day at their orphanage and at school. What happens when they get kidnapped by a ragtag group of people who are just like them? Is it Fate? Destiny? Maybe, but none of them believe in those kind of chick-flick things anyway. RussiaxOC JapanxOC


**AUTHOR NOTE **

**Hello! Welcome to the madness! Please take your seats in the designated area. I would like to ask for all sane people to exit through the right door, while you still have your sanity of course. Now for those of you still here, kick back, relax, and enjoy the ride of a lifetime! (Or something along those lines)~~~**_**(Please note that I, marbot457, and my friend and co-author, Danidanerd, do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, no matter how much we may want to)**_

~? POV~

A boy around the age of 17 walked down the deserted streets of Atlanta. He had sandy blonde hair and amethyst eyes that were downcast, not unlike the cloudy weather. He was lugging around a heavy book bag filled with the day's homework that was due tomorrow at his school.

He rounded a corner while walking home from said school and he notices a black van in his peripheral vision. He quickens his pace in the opposite direction just in case, you can never be too careful in these parts of town.

He rounds another corner as he feels something grab him from the hood of his Canadian sweatshirt. A hand comes from behind him, effectively stifling any screams for help. He lets out a muffled squeak of terror before closing his eyes as he is pulled into the back of the mysterious black van.

He clutches the handles of his book bag as he is shoved roughly into someone else's arms while still keeping his eyes closed. The only rational thing running through his mind was _'I've just been kidnapped'_ over and over again. That was until a cloth was pressed against his mouth and he lost consciousness.

_~Le change scene~_

~Lethe POV~

"Yay, another day in shit city or more like Holloway High school in Atlanta." Lethe whispered to her friend while gathering her stuff. Said friend laughed quietly and whispered back, "I may not be a Christian but Amen sister, Amen." They both laughed silently as they walked into first period.

Lethe and Rose Rowans, sisters in a way, but definitely not by blood. They liked to call each other 'BSAF's', meaning best adopted sisters forever and they were both orphans so they stuck with each other. The two girls had the most opposite of outward appearances as well.

Rose being the eldest 'sister' had long black hair with blood red highlighted bangs. She wore anything with red or black in it, or just anything cute. Her ruby red eyes were what stood out on her the most. Most people brushed her off, saying that she wore different colored contacts.

Rose had a strange sense of humor that most people wouldn't get. She was quiet most of the time unless you've made her mad. Which is something you shouldn't do. Ever. She is of Japanese heritage with some other countries mixed in here and there but her slightly slanted eyes definitely gave away that she was Japanese.

Lethe on the other hand was like a bright ray of sunshine… Kind of. She was quiet, like Rose, and introverted, like Rose, but when it came to other people, Lethe did most of the speaking for the both of them.

Lethe had long wavy blonde hair that came down to just above her elbows, but most times it ended up in a braid over her shoulder. She loved the color green and wearing brightly colored t-shirts with jeans. Her entire collection of shoes included one pair of worn out combat boots. What stood out most on Lethe were her dark orange eyes and her long black eyelashes that were the envy of many of the popular girls.

The two girls never cared much for copious amounts of attention, especially in their high school. In this high school, you had to beat or be beaten, bully or be bullied, eat or be eaten. You get the gist of it. Unfortunately the two juniors were the latter and had the bruises to prove it.

Speaking of bullying…

_~Le time skip to the end of the school day~_

"Ugh… I am soooo sleepy… but I would take sleepy over scars any day." Lethe muttered to Rose. They had gone a whole day without incident, meaning no one had beaten them up yet. The two girls got on their knees to get their homework supplies out of their dirty old lockers. Rose nodded in agreement and packed her book bag with one binder for Algebra and two notebooks for Civics.

Today, Rose was wearing a black, collared, long-sleeved shirt with red ankle length jeans. These jeans were stuffed into a pair of red, black, and white high tops. Her hair was let loose and flipped casually over her shoulder.

Lethe was wearing a light green tinker bell sweatshirt over a dark green t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. She also wore her only pair of shoes, her tan combat boots, and her hair was in a braid over her shoulder.

Suddenly Lethe perked up and leaned over to Rose "Hey, remember that kid from our Algebra class that hasn't been to class in two weeks?" Lethe asked curiously. Rose tilted her head to the side trying to remember and a face popped into her mind. "Who? Matthew?" Rose asked tentatively. After a nod from Lethe, Rose continued, "Yea I remember him… Well more than anyone else cared to. I wonder what happened to him."

Lethe nodded but instead of agreeing with Rose she replied, "Me too! but I heard that he is now officially MIA and was kidnapped or something." When hearing this Rose's eyes widened in disbelief. Matthew? Kidnapped? He seemed to be the least likely person to be kidnapped. He was actually one of the only sane people left in this hell that they called school, poor guy.

When she opened her mouth to reply she was slammed into a locker with someone's fist tangled up into her hair. She assumed Lethe was in a similar situation as she heard another slam and a moan of pain from Lethe but unless she wanted Lethe to get even more hurt then she couldn't do anything about it.

She heard high pitched snickers from behind her, and she knew who her attackers were, the cheerleaders. But none of the cheerleaders could've had this kind of strength, so at least one football jock was with them, probably two because Lethe had to have been slammed into a locker by someone strong.

It may not look like it but Lethe and Rose were exceptionally strong, but they had no chance if they were against football players. Well, they were screwed to say the least.

"Well, well, well, it seems like some trash has landed on my shoe… Whatever shall I do about this…? Brody?" More high pitched giggles, more insults, and more facial damage. It was basically the same routine every day and yet, it still hurt.

"C'mon Sandra it's obvious that these two were born on a highway." The laughter died down for a second when the leader of the cheerleaders, Sandra, asked, "How can you tell so easily Penny?" Penny the second most horrible cheerleader answered back in a full blown snarl, "Because, that's were accidents happen right?"

'_Oh. Well that was a new one. Ouch. FML.' _ This was what Rose and Lethe thought at that moment. Once they got bored of hearing their own laughter Sandra asked menacingly, "But what should we do with this trash? Oh! I've got it! How about a little game of Kick. The. Can."

With each syllable of the name of the game there was a kick in the stomach for each of the two timid girls. By the time the little 'game' was done both Lethe and Rose were curled up in the fetal position. "Brody… You broke the cans! I guess that you'll just have to crush them now." Penny chimed in.

Lethe and Rose both felt a hard punch to the eye and as Lethe tried to get up, she was slammed into the locker by another punch to the other eye. She wasn't moving after that.

"I guess we'll just leave them here, like the _trash_ they are!" Sandra spat in their faces. They left in a flurry of snickers and guffaws and Rose didn't get up until she was _sure_ that they were gone.

Lethe still hadn't moved and Rose didn't blame her because that was quite a hit she took. While Rose was still thinking rationally, she picked up the scattered papers and shoved them into both of their bags and knelt down in front of Lethe. "Lethe… C'mon Lethe we have to hurry up and walk home before anyone notices our absence." Rose said breathing heavily through her nostrils.

She felt as if she had been put into a boxing match with a freight train, meaning she felt like shit. Lethe opened her eyes blearily and mumbled obscenities under her breath at her attackers. Finally after some encouraging words from Rose, Lethe managed to stand up without crying out.

Lethe was being supported by Rose as they limped, or in Lethe's case, hopped along. They eventually made their way to the school sidewalk and rested for a minute. Lethe took this chance to check out her ankle, she deducted that it was at _least_ sprained because of the purple mass that was swelling quickly.

They got up again and resumed limping to their orphanage because they missed the bus. They started off the 3 mile trek slowly but after some shortcuts in the back roads of the city they made it to the 2 mile mark. One mile to go.

As they were limping the final stretch home they spotted a black van with tinted windows on the opposite side of the road that they were on. Rose and Lethe exchanged slightly terrified glances as they continued onwards towards safety. Once they were past the van they let out a simultaneous sigh of relief, you never knew what or who could be in these streets.

Lethe was still hopping along because her ankle gave protests when she tried to walk on it. Since she couldn't walk and they needed concealer for their newly acquired injuries, she needed Rose to go to the grocery store. She was about to tell her supportive friend just that, but suddenly her legs were swept out from under her!

Her head took the brunt of the impact but before she could register the pain two thoughts took over her mind _'Oh god they followed us, and ROSE!' _Her eyesight flickered on and off like a broken light bulb and she couldn't stand up. She closed her eyes tightly as the nausea rolled in like the ocean tide and before she knew it she could finally see straight again.

When she finally _did_ open her eyes she expected to see a horde of angry cheerleaders eating Rose alive. What she _didn't expect_ to see was a conscious Rose being carried away by a Japanese male. Nor did she expect Rose to glance in her direction and give her a blank stare and then… wave.

Wave? Why would she…? Lethe almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation, but just then she saw a movement by the black van's front door. A large blonde male was getting out and walking towards her with a pipe in hand. Before she knew it she had curled up tighter and thrown her arms over her head and scrunched her eyes closed again.

She whimpered slightly as she heard heavy footsteps getting closer and closer and felt scared. Who were these guys? What was going on? She whimpered again quietly because she could take hits any day from high school jockeys, but a… how old did that guy look? 20? Yea 20 year old guy was totally different.

She was definitely worried. Worried for Rose's safety, worried that they were getting kidnapped, and surprisingly, worried for Matthew and how terrified he must have felt in this position. All of this ran through her mind as she finally heard the heavy footsteps stop by her head.

She waited a couple of seconds before wondering what the hell this guy was waiting for, just knock her out already! She confusedly opened her eyes and peered at the guy above her, before putting her arms down.

He had _really_ light blonde hair and purple eyes that made her think of, out of all of the purple things in the world, grapes. He was wearing a light beige scarf over a dark tan over coat. She couldn't really make out anything else because her vision started to get blurry again.

She didn't care anymore, she was so tired. Tired of her life, tired of her weaknesses, she was just plain tired. All she really wanted to do was just… just… Zzzzz. And as Lethe lost consciousness she was gently picked up and laid down in the back of the van. The doors were closed with a soft bang and the mysterious van disappeared without a trace with the two girls inside of it.

**ENDING NOTE**

**Holy shift. Oh mah gawd… How in the firkin… I don't even know anymore XD. Ok, well I may or may not be uploading in the next couple of weeks or so due to finals and CHRISTMAS BREAK! YAY! WOO! Yea… So goodbye for now, and don't forget to check out Danidanerd's channel for another story about Rose and Lethe. Thank you and Good Luck to those of you with shifty happenings in your life. PEACE. (Sometimes I replace the word shit with shift… don't judge!) **


End file.
